Swan on Fire
by Amaonye
Summary: One shot SwanQueen fanfiction based on season six Emma's visions. Emma's in a relationship with Hook which doesn't feel right and she is threatened by these visions she's been having about, well, her death. Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE AS FAR AS I KNOW.


The dark street, the killer in the cloak, the blade, her family, Death and she woke up.

Emma's head was pounding, her skin felt tacky and her eyes were blurry. After focusing them, she managed to balance herself and she walked to the kitchen. She took out a cup and heated some cocoa. _Were these visions ever going to leave her in peace?_ No. She knew it was her fate as the saviour to, well, die. But it was all so obscure. All she knew was that a someone in a dark cloak, will ruthlessly plunge a sharp dagger into her abdomen, and Emma would eventually bleed out onto the ground in front of her entire family, including Henry. She could hear Killian's deep breathing in his bed all the way in the kitchen and his calmness relaxed her. She dropped the cinnamon onto the pillow of whipped cream. She thought about Henry, this little boy who had already lost his father would lose his mother too, this innocent child who fell asleep every night with a book -or two- on his pillow would be left here, alone.

Killian's breathing stopped and he slowly started waking up, he made his way to the kitchen where Emma was squeezing orange juice and Killian came up to her, held her by her neck and gave her a soft kiss.

"Morning.", he playfully added. "Need a hand with breakfast?"

Killian pointed his hook at the plates and Emma nodded. Everything was so good yet it didn't feel right and she had an unacceptable feeling inside of her that it was Hook. He didn't feel good, of course everything felt just fine on the outside but on the inside Emma needed more.

After eating the whole breakfast, in silence, they made their way through the town to the library. It was a charming day, the sun shining in the sky and the air seemed fuchsia yet it was warm and the wind was subtle but it was there, to brush Emma´s hairs off her face onto her shoulders.

The library had a light lit on the inside and the sign 'Open' was hanging on the inside. Hook opened the door letting Emma in and making sure he turned the sign to 'Closed' before stepping in properly. Belle was reaching for a book on the top shelf as she noticed Emma and Hook by the door.

"I've been waiting, well, come on", Belle pointed to the shelf closest to the door. "Let's start here."

They trio spent what felt like an eternity looking through book after book double checking each page for a way to cheat death, which was the fate of any saviour. Snow and Charming joined them in the early afternoon, and by the evening desperation was looming over the shelves swallowing all the hope in the room. Finally Emma spoke up.

"We've gone through every book. Twice. And I don't like saying this any more than you but this might be the challenge that even _we_ can´t battle."

"Emma, no.", Snow put down a book with a scarlet cover. "We are not giving up on you, you're our daughter and we always, always find a way no matter what. We've beat unbeatable things before, this isn't any different."

"Yes it is any different mom, this is my life we're talking about, this is a threat that I can't escape, I'm a dead witch walking."

Emma stormed from the library, her heart heavier than all the books they had just gone through put together. She decided that the only place she'd find true comfort was where the strongest liquor was, at Regina's. The first time Emma had come to Storybrooke, Regina had served her some strong apple cider which had gotten her drunk enough to crash her car, she knew what she was aiming for now. She knocked twice on the door before Regina opened.

"Is Henry here?"

"No, he's out with Violet. What do you want Swan?"

"I want to drink."

Regina smiled and welcomed Emma to the living room while fetching the cider. The sooner drunk, the better. Regina decided to drink with the saviour and they both had a great time laughing about death and other plans they had for the future.

"Listen Regina.", Emma's smile was gone now. "If I-When I die, you take care of Henry alright? I mean he's so young and... just do it please."

"Of course Emma, I love Henry as much as you do and I'll make sure he remembers the hero his mother was."

They both looked deep into each others eyes, Emma looking for a small spark of lies and Regina searching for the littlest ray of hope. Neither found what they needed but they did find something that neither had ever wondered of, they found trust. Emma felt like she'd hand her heart to Regina with no difficulty and she might actually just have done so. Emma placed her arm on Regina's thigh as Regina pushed closer. Their lips touched and the missing puzzle piece fell into place-no- it was shot from machine gun in a speeding car into place. Without thinking about it Regina placed her arms onto Emma's back pulling her in, Emma slowly making her way up from the Regina´s leg. The kiss became fierce and rough as Regina found Emma's blonde hair and in return she held onto Regina's neck. Death was the smallest of her problems now because she was in trouble. In mid kiss the started laughing both of them feeling the fire between them.

"Should we take this upstairs?", Regina slipped her hand into Emma's.

"Yes your Majesty."

* * *

"Emma?"

Killian was looking for any clues of where Emma might be after she'd stormed out. He grabbed his phone and rang Regina. Voicemail.

"Ummm, Regina? So we're looking for Emma she's been missing for about an hour now so if you hear from her just-uhh- call me."

The sky was getting darker and darker until it was pitch black. Hook had called Emma seven times and so he decided to go to Regina's. After all she was the last person he hadn't heard back from. As he was making his way to the mayors mansion, he could see the lights on inside and little drops of rain were falling onto the pavements.

He knocked once, twice, thrice-

"Hook? What do you want?"

"Emma. She's missing."

"Oh, well, I haven't heard from her so, goodnight."

The door slam shut and Hook felt the water falling on him and he let his thoughts escalate. What if the hooded creature had gotten to her already. Had it? He let himself panic but only for ten seconds.

10

 _Regina hurried back upstairs._

9

 _"Who was it at the door?", Emma asked._

8

 _"Nobody."_

7

 _Emma pulled Regina back to bed, their bodies worked together, melted into each other._

6

 _Regina's red lipstick was spread on Emma's neck._

5

 _Emma's eyes fed upon the sight of Regina._

4

 _Regina's hands caressed Emma's exposed body._

3

 _Emma's teeth bit Regina's lower lip._

2

 _"Oh your majesty",Emma breathed out._

1

 _"I think I love you too Swan."_

Time's up.

* * *

For the last time the hooded creature arrived, darker than ever. Emma battled and battled remembering the details of that night she found love. The blade carved death into Emma and the blood seeped out and as the dagger pulled out, so did the life in Emma yet this time, she didn't wake up, no longer was it a vision, it was reality no more waking up and that's when relief hit Emma.

Regina's blurry figure was trying to help, applying pressure onto the wound. Emma's hand found Regina's panicked body.

"Oh Swan."

"It's okay, I think love you too Regina."


End file.
